The subject technology generally relates search interfaces and, in particular, relates to providing an online forum as a search result.
Online discussion forums, which allow users to post comments related to a topic, are provided within social networking services and externally to social networking services. Online forums related to specific topic(s) (e.g., “chess” or “cars”) may be found via a search engine, by entering a search query that includes the topic(s) and text indicating that a forum is sought, for example, “forum” or “discussion.” A search for a popular forum topic, for example, “chess discussion” may lead to multiple different online forums being presented in the search results.